operatives_of_the_technocracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Orphan-grinders
The unredacted version of the report on the mission Orphan Grinders is contained in Salisbury's reports: Friends (and Enemies) on the Other Side (Unredacted) (Chapter 1-2) Herein included is the official version, as distributed to the ETD. PREFACE This report details the happenings of july 23th 2019, in Entropic Space, location-code STYG. It is adapted from the first-hand account of Dr. Ir. Franklin Salisbury CHAPTER 1: One Foot in the Grave It had been a few weeks since ACMR20190076-T when our doorbell rang - which never means good news. Unfortunately, our defense team was eating at the time, so one of us had to answer the door. Eventually Levi, me, Taylor, Jane, and Dr. Cormac all ended up greeting our 'visitor', an PL-EDE, resulting from the impressions of Charles Anderson. As it turned out, the PL-EDE had information pertaining an unresolved threat from the disappeared Merces. (See files on operation Into The Vaults: Time). The PL-EDE then used a consciousness-altering mind-teleportation-ectoplasmicbody-generator device (CAMTEG), which he used to allow the agents access to Entropic Space, apparantly bypassing the Dimensional Anomaly. (Note: We were unable to acquire the PL-EDE's CAMTEG. However, it may be based on faulty unreliable technology.The CAMTEG also induces a form of temporary amnesia in those not otherwise affected. Suggest investigation is executed by R&E instead of Q-Division. -Levi) After discovering that Levi somehow believed we were still on vacation in New York after our last mission, we decided to get on with the mission. Not like there was much else we could do, aside from yelling "what the FUCK?!" at the PL-EDE echo of Charles Anderson - which we did do, by the way, resulting in an apologetic speech about how this was the only way to get us in under the radar or something. Anyway, as it turns out, the CAMTEG replicated our most valued possesions, probably scanning our minds for our self-image - in my case, that meant my tools, my Iron Man suit in bracelet form, Fridgey, and even the Ex-Wife suitcase, which we fortunately didn't end up needing. I don't really recall what the rest had with them, aside from Jane's torture kit (obviously) and Dr. Cormacs's revolver. In addition to this, the PL-EDE provided us all with black cloaks that would allow us to impersonate EDE-lawkeepers (even Fridgey, somehow), and a form of currency seemingly based on live specimen of PLEDE's that are cast into a coin-format each. (These coins, sometimes called Oboli have alternate uses that will be described later. There must be investigation into the process to create these. I suggest funds being given to R&E, and to the BCP for fieldtesting.) Sadly, my plan to gain additional rescources by procuring some ectoplasmic fuel out of the pseudoriver (code STYX) had to wait, as we were led through a town holding a representation of the Twin Towers. In the still functioning elevators, the PL-EDE echo of Charles Anderson explained that's where the PL-EDE's got paid, which makes perfect sense, as they have to take the elevators to leave the building after work anyway. In Charon's office we met the PL-EDE that associated itself with mss Hayes, (deceased daughter of deceased employee of the Orpheus Corporation) who gave us more information about the existential threat known as 'GRANDMOTHER' - apparently it was devouring things and growing at a frightening pace, and unless we stopped it/her within the next few weeks, it/she would end up devouring everything beyond the Horizon, and then Earth. This is what we scientists call 'an extremely bad thing'. And of course the thing had fanboys, or 'followers' as they're known in religious circles, because if I had to deal with whiny PL-EDEs all the time, I'd want to destroy all existence too. (This is a sarcastic comment. The operative in question has been adressed as to the parameters detailing the appropriate time for sarcasm, and whether or not a mission report is within these parameters. -Levi) Category:Season 2